nueva llegada la familia crece
by Sayuri A. Uchiha
Summary: soy nueva en esto de escribir espero que les guste nuevos personajes nuevos celos por quienes no se imaginan, nuevos enemigos y nuevas aventuras las parejas serán NejiTen SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema SaIno ArtemisaxYue KibaxSayuri (las dos últimas parejas son personajes míos excepto Kiba) aunque aún no se si terminen se me olvidaba no soy buena en los títulos de las historias n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer capítulo espero le den una oportunidad y que les guste la verdad esta idea surgió en uno de mis tantos alocados sueños jajaj ya se han de decir si esto sueña ha de estar súper loca y la verdad esq no soy la persona más cuerda del mundo pero en fin denle una oportunidad y bueno aclaraciones:**

**Bel: (es un diminutivo de uno de mis nombres reales y ella se autoproclamo así) Es mi ínner que siempre está molestando he interviene cuando menos se lo esperen **

**Misa-chan: soy yo a veces cambio de nombre pero yo les avisare jajaja y yo intervengo a veces para aclaraciones o para sacar a bel de la historia jajaja bueno ya mejor no los aburro y empezamos (este es diminutivo de mi nombre ficticio jeje)**

Cap. 1 =nueva llegada=

Estaba el grupo habitual en la plaza de Konoha estaban Sakura y Sasuke que aunque el ultimo haya regresado aun no le hacía caso a Sakura así q estos dos aun no son novios pero Sakura aún no se rinde **(bel: pues debería misa: ya cállate bel: yo solo decía misa: pues no digas bel: me limitas ¬¬ misa: pues te aguantas ya continuemos)**, también estaban Naruto y Hinata que llevaban 8 meses de novios (a pesar de las amenazas de un primo y un padre celoso hacia Naruto) estaban Ino y Sai que llevaban tan solo 5 meses de noviazgo, Kiba seguía soltero (pobre) no podemos olvidar a Shikamaru y Temari los cuales hace 9 meses que son novios y por supuesto que estaban Shino, Tenten, Neji y Rock Lee los cuales están solteritos (soltera en caso de Tenten) y sin compromisos.

Naruto: tengo hambre

Sakura: tú siempre tienes hambre

Sasuke: coincido con el teme también tengo hambre (este seguía siendo frio aunque ya no tanto como antes aunque conservaba su ego por los cielos además de que ya aprendió a decir más palabras)

Shikamaru: que problemático, pero bueno ya es tarde es razonable

Tente: y a dónde vamos?¿

Naruto: a ichiraku (decía emocionado)

Temari: no sé porque no me sorprende su respuesta

Hinata. Yo estoy de acuerdo (desde que empezó a salir con Naruto ya no es tan tímida)

Kiba: pues vamos (empezando a caminar)

_=así todos se fueron a ichiraku y se sentaron en una sola mesa y cuando estaban a punto de ordenar fueron interrumpidos por un AMBU=_

ANBU: Hyuga Neji se le solicita en la oficina de la hokage y también a Hyuga Hinata (y dicho esto desapareció)

Neji: vamos (levantándose de su lugar y empezando a caminar hacia la oficina de la hokage)

Hinata: regresamos en un momento 8tambien levantándose y caminando junto a Neji)

_=los dos desaparecieron de la vista de los demás y después de caminar por un rato se vieron en la puerta de la hokage, tocaron y después de escuchar un "pase" estos dos entraron=_

Tsunade: o ya llegaron (volteando a verlos)

Neji: para que nos mandó a llamar Tsunade-sama (como siempre al grano)

Hinata: en que podemos servir?¿

Tsunade: Pues de hecho me pueden servir para muchas cosas pero no es por eso que los mande a llamar (y siguió antes de que la cortaran) alguien ha regresado a la aldea y quiere que ustedes sean los primeros en saberlo y verla (decía viéndolos fijamente)

Hinata: de quien se trata?¿ (pregunto con mucha intriga)

¿?: De mi (dijo una chica entrando a la oficina y sorprendiendo a los Hyuga que estaban presentes)

Tsunade: ella (dijo señalándola)

Hinata: PRIMA!¡ (grito sorprendida y abrazándola)

Neji: Artemisa cuando llegaste?¿ (decía sorprendido pero sin moverse de su lugar)

Artemis: hace como dos horas pero eso no importa (dijo ya sin abrazar a Hinata) es lo único que dirás o preguntaras después de años sin vernos o que malo eres con tu hermana menor (dijo dramatizando y fingiendo llorar)

=Artemis era una chica medio alta de la estatura de Hinata tenía el cabello negro azulado aunque a ella se le notaba más que a Hinata lo tenía largo hasta debajo de las rodillas eso llevándolo amarrado en una coleta alta con unos mechones fuera en la frente y a los lados, su traje consistía en un short negro con blanco así como una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta debajo del busto de color azul con blanco llevaba vendada la pierna derecha donde también llevaba el porta shurikens llevaba unas calcetas negras largas hasta media pierna y unas botas así como unos guantes negros con los dedos descubiertos su color de piel era un poco morena ni blanca ni morena totalmente era un intermedio sus ojos tenían el byakugan prueba clara de que era del clan Hyuga, su banda la llevaba en la cadera como si fuera un cinturón=

Tsunade: bueno eso era todo ya pueden irse (dijo ignorando olímpicamente el drama que empezaba a formar Artemis)

Hinata: (también ignorándola olímpicamente) está bien con su permiso Tsunade-sama (seguido salieron los 3)

_=afuera=_

_=los tres iban caminando=_

Hinata: me alegra de que hallas vuelto (decía sonriendo)

Neji: (saliendo un poco de su asombro de hace rato) fue mucho tiempo sin verte

Artemis: y que no extrañaste a tu hermanita favorita (abrazando a Neji del brazo)

Neji]: ¬¬ eres la única que tengo pero bueno si te extrañe (sonriendo de lado sorprendiendo a Hinata) bueno sigamos (dijo acariciando levemente la cabeza de su hermana)

Artemis: y a dónde vamos?¿ (mirando a los dos)

Hinata: con nuestros amigos (sonriendo)

Artemis: bueno y en lo que llegamos dime hermano ya tienes novia?¿ (le preguntaba con una mirada picara)

Neji: no (respondió secamente)

Hinata: bueno Neji es un poco serio (le decía a Artemis)

Artemis: un poco?¿ apuesto q es un cubito de hielo si no es que es un aishber (dijo sacando una pequeña risa de su prima) pero bueno entonces puedo hacerles una broma?¿

Hinata: por mí no hay problema (pensando en que extraía pasando por la cabeza retorcida de su prima)

Neji: no (dijo serio)

Artemis: por favor solo una, es que ya no puedo hacerlas a mi equipo al menos por ahora (poniendo cara de cachorrito)

Neji: está bien (dijo resignado)

Hinata: y que piensas hacer Artemis?¿ (decía intrigada)

Artemis: a pues simple me hare pasar por la prometida de mi hermano ustedes solo síganme la corriente

Hinata: está bien

Neji: está bien aunque no se lo aunque pasa por tu mente retorcida

Artemis: tu solo sígueme la corriente

_=los tres se dirigían a ichiraku y ya se iban acercando al grupo cuando estos (me refiero al grupo) vieron que los Hyuga no venían solos así que empezaron a hablar=_

Naruto: ahí vienen (señalándolos)

Sasuke: pero vienen con otra chica

Sakura: y esta abrazada a Neji y él no la ha quitado eso es raro hasta podría decir que sonríe

Naruto: o algo así

Tenten: quien es ella?¿ (pregunto un poco molesta pero en voz baja para que nadie más la escuchara)

_=entonces los involucrados llegaron a la mesa y Neji muy caballeroso paso otra silla para que artemisa se sentara a su lado=_

Hinata: Hemos llegado (tomando asiento alado de Naruto)

Naruto: quien es ella ¿? (señalando a Artemis)

Kiba: que discreto (dijo con sarcasmo)

Temari: es de Naruto de quien hablamos después de todo

Shikamaru: Siempre tan problemático

Tenten: bueno preséntenla

Neji: pues ella es…. (Pero fue interrumpido)

Artemis: yo me presento, soy Artemisa Hyuga pero todos solo me dicen Artemis soy la prometida de Neji-san (terminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Todos: (menos Hinata) QUE!¡

ARTEMIS: que?¿ no se los había dicho?¿ somos prometidos desde que él tenía 3 y yo 2 años verdad?¿ (y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Neji dejando más sorprendidos a los demás)

Neji: si pero ella estaba en otra aldea (sonriendo de medio lado lo cual sorprendió a todos y después acaricio la cabeza de Artemis)

Sakura: tú lo sabias Hinata?¿ (apuntándola como si fuera una delincuente)

Hinata: bueno… si pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado (sonriendo un poco nerviosa)

Shikamaru: que problemático

_=hubo un silencio muy largo y algo incómodo todas las miradas eran dirigidas para Artemis y Neji esto duro hasta que una risa rompió ese silencio=_

Temari: de que te ríes?¿ Estás bien?¿ (mirando extrañada a Artemis)

Artemis: jajajajajajajaja… si es que jajajajaja… sus caras (seguía riéndose y después fue seguida por la risa de Hinata y Neji solo con una pequeña sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados)

Hinata: es que hubieran visto sus caras jajajajajajajaja

Naruto: que pasa Hina?¿

Neji. Pues lo que pasa es que…

Artemis: (interrumpiendo a Neji)jajajajaja yo les explico, es que enserio sus caras fueron tan graciosas jajajajaja (dejaba a todos aún más confundidos)  
Sakura: pero porque?¿

Tenten: que paso Hinata?¿

Artemis: bueno ya (dejando de reír) es que yo no soy la prometida de Neji era una pequeña broma

Kiba: que?¿ entonces que alguien me explique no entiendo nada

Artemis: (cambiando su semblante a uno parecido al de Neji solo q un poco mas expresivo) bueno yo si soy Artemisa Hyuga y también es cierto que solo me dices Artemis pero no soy su prometida soy su hermana menor tengo 16 años (dijo con una sonrisa de lado y dejando a todos en shock)

Naruto: que?¿ hermana menor?¿ (dijo sorprendido después de salir del shock)

Neji: si es mi hermana menor por un año que no escuchaste Naruto o a parte de tonto eres sordo (ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Naruto)

Temari: y como es que no la conocíamos?¿ (ya todos habían salido del estado de shock)

Tenten: porque nunca hablaste de ella?¿

Artemis: yo explico (hablo antes de que su hermano hablara) desde que tenía 4 años por alguna razón me mandaron a estudiar y prepararme a la aldea de la lluvia ahí estuve he hice mis exámenes pero siempre como ninja de Konoha aunque presente los exámenes un año antes que ustedes por eso no me vieron cuando presentaron su examen y así mi equipo presento los demás exámenes y todos ya tenemos el rango de jounin y creo eso es breve es todo

Kiba: así que tiene nuestra edad he?¿

Neji: si, pero que ni se te ocurra acercarte o si lo haces antes pide como quieres que sea tu funeral (lanzándole una mirada asesina)

Tenten: jajajajaja quien lo imaginaria hermano celoso jajaja

_= asi se la pasaron hablando hasta tarde=_

Artemis: bueno (decía seria y mirando el reloj) diablo se me hizo tarde teníamos que estar en la oficina de la hokage hace media hora vámonos (decía levantándose)

Hinata: vámonos quién?¿

Artemis: a si lo olvide, tenemos que estar ahí Hasamura Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke, Neji-onnisan y yo vámonos

Sasuke: para qué? ¿

Artemis. No lo sé yo tengo que estar ahí por lo de mi nuevo equipo (dijo saliendo corriendo rápidamente)

Tenten: espera (saliendo corriendo detrás de Artemis y detrás de Tenten salieron corriendo Sasuke y Neji)

Hinata: wau… es rápida no x nada es de las mejores y además es hermana de Neji

_=en la oficina de la hokage=_

=tocaron la puerta=

Tsunade. Adelante (y alzando la vista para ver de quien se trataba) llegan tarde

Artemis: fue mi culpa (lo dijo como si no le importara)

Neji: lo sentimos Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: bueno los llame aquí porque bueno Neji por artemisa y a ustedes dos (señalando a Tenten y Sasuke) por ellos pasen (dijo mirando hacia la puerta)

_=en ese momento entraron una chica y un chico=_

Tsunade: por Sayuri Uchiha y Yue Hasamura

=Sayuri era de la estatura de Artemis tenía el cabello negro rojito hasta la cintura lo llevaba atado en dos coletas bajas hacia atrás, era de piel blanca, ella vestía con una falda (como la de Sakura) con una licra blanca debajo de esta, una camisa de tirantes de red que llegaba hasta un poco después de donde empezaba la falda y encima de ella llevaba un tipo bolero solo cubría su busto y brazos desde los hombros, llevaba unas botas más pequeñas que las de Artemis, la banda la llevaba en el cuello tenía los ojos negros igual que los de Sasuke llevaba el porta shurikens en la cintura=

Sasuke: (viendo a la chica que entro) Sayuri (dijo sorprendido)

Sayuri: sorprendido sasukito?¿

Sasuke: algo, la verdad me había olvidado de ti y de que te habías ido (dijo como si fuera normal decir esas cosas) además ya te dije que no me llames así (dijo esto con un poco de enojo)

Sayuri: (cambiando su expresión a una melancólica) si fue antes de la tragedia quien sabe si estaría aquí si me hubiera quedado jeje (dijo con una sonrisa melancólica)

Tenten: (interrumpiendo la plática de los Uchihas) Yueeeeee…. (Gritando y lanzándose a abrazarlo)

Yue: suéltame (decía claramente molesto)

Neji: ò.ó

=Yue era un chico alto de la estatura de Neji y Sasuke de piel blanca ojos rojos como un rubí su cabello negro, él iba vestido con una camisa sin mangas con cuello, con el brazo derecho vendado solo una parte, pantalón azul obscuro hasta abajo el cual la parte baja de este era cubierto por sus sandalias ninja (como tipo botín) llevaba en la espalda una catana y su banda ninja la llevaba en la pierna izquierda en la derecha llevaba el porta shurikens y en la frente llevaba una bandana roja=

Tenten: pero te extrañe mucho (todavía abrazándolo)

Yue: pero pareces una acosadora desquiciada prima (decía por fin soltándose del agarre de Tenten)

Sayuri/Artemis: jajajajajaj su cara la viste jajajajaja

Tsunade: bueno ya cállense, a lo que vamos ustedes tres (señalando a Sayuri, Yue y Artemis) conformaran un equipo y su maestro será Hiroshi Fujisaki

Sayuri: me alegro de haber llegado hoy (abrazando a Artemis)

Artemis: si claro pero suéltame (decía indiferente)

Sayuri: mooooo volvió tu actitud normal ¬¬

Sasuke: (ignorando los panchos de Sayuri) ustedes se conocen?¿

Artemis: desgraciadamente si

Sayuri: OYE… si éramos compañeras en la academia y después formamos parte del mismo equipo (decía sonriendo)

Tenten: oooo…

Artemis: (ignorando a todos y dirigiéndose a Tsunade) ya reviso nuestros expedientes?¿

Tsunade: la verdad es que no, he tenido mucho trabajo así que he estado un poco ocupada mejor denme a grandes rasgos lo que dice y luego yo los leeré

Tenten: trabajo si claro apuesto que bebió sake y después se quedó dormida

Tsunade: ¬¬ (lanzándole una mirada asesina a Tenten) ya hablen mocosos

Sayuri: está bien yo seré la primera si…. (Decía feliz)

Artemis: habla ya ¬¬ (mirándola seria)

Tenten: si eres la hermana de Neji eso es definitivo solo nos engañó con una actuación de una linda niña sonriente haciéndonos dudar que en verdad fueras su hermana pero creo que fuimos engañados (decía dramáticamente)

Artemis/Neji: que insinúas?¿ (sabiendo a lo que se refería)

Tenten: nada jeje

Sayuri: si así es ella seria sin sentimientos, cruel e insensible (decía dramatizando también) T.T bienvenida a mi mundo

Tenten: te entiendo así es el mío al lado de Neji (abrazando a Sayuri) T.T

Artemis: ya habla antes de que te rompa los huesos (decía ya irritada)

Tenten: aunque ella habla más que Neji jajajajaja

Neji/Artemis: ¬¬

Sayuri: bueno pero solo para amenazarnos T.T pero bueno ya empezare jajajaja o me golpeara bien yo soy Sayuri Uchiha (sorprendiendo a Tenten y Neji) soy de las primeras en clase un poco distraída mi equipo era de los mejores, soy la mejor kunoichi de la lluvia en taijutsu jajaja y de las mejores en cualquier tipo de combate estudie un tiempo para ser geisha aprendí lo esencial, también lo esencia de las guerreras kioshi jeje tengo contrato con los canes jojo como Kakashi- sensei (iluminándose los ojos) soy sacerdotisa una de las mejores he de decir y de eso se enterara cuando lea mi informe si es que lo lee o.O y creo eso es todo a grandes rasgos

Tsunade: lo leeré y si se mas o menos porque eres sacerdotisa ¬¬

Sayuri: jeje n.n

Yue: soy Yue Hasamura soy el segundo mejor maestro de armas de la aldea de la lluvia soy también de los mejor en cualquier tipo de combate mi especialidad son las armas la catana para ser más específico y el espionaje mi equipo era de los mejores y yo también era de los primero en la academia ninja y tengo contrato con los caninos ya saben lobos perros zorros dingos coyotes etc., así como Uchiha pero más generalizado y también soy el mejor en inteligencia analítica de mi generación y creo es todo en general

Artemisa: bien soy artemisa Hyuga por alguna razón solo me dicen Artemis quitándole la "a" a mi nombre pero da igual, fui de las primeras en la academia ninja, mi equipo era uno de los mejores soy la mejor kunoichi maestra en armas de la lluvia estudie para ser geisha lo esencial, también me entrene para guerrera kioshi, las mejores en combate tengo contrato con los felinos así permitiéndome invocar cualquier felino de cualquier tipo desde un gato hasta un tigre un león un puma un lince etc., y también poseo algunas otras habilidades que encontrara en mi expediente y la verdad no me dan ganas de hablar mas

Tsunade: mira mocosa no me hables como si yo no fuera nadie (mirándole con cara maniática la cual no hizo efecto en Artemis) está bien ya se pueden ir mañana deben de estar en el campo de entrenamiento junto al bosque a las 6.00am

Yue: está bien?¿

_= los seis jóvenes se fueron de la oficina de la hokage=_

Sayuri. A dónde vamos?¿

Tenten: con los demás, supongo que se les ha de haber hecho extraño que la hokage nos llamara de repente

Sayuri. Fue tu culpa Artemis se te paso el tiempo de nuevo ¬¬

Artemis: cállate ¬¬

Tenten: da igual ya es tarde solo los presentaremos tal vez platiquemos un rato y después nos vallamos

_=en eso se escuchó un cuidado seguido por el grito de Sayuri=_

Artemis: Sayuri estas bien?¿ (pregunto preocupada pero lo ocultaba muy bien así sonando indiferente)

Sayuri: si solo me torcí un poco el tobillo (ya que había pasado un gran perro seguido por su dueño y la tiraron)

Sasuke/Artemis: eso te pasa por torpe

Tenten: creo que solo es distraída jajaja

Sasuke: está bien te cargare (y así la cargo estilo princesa para seguir su camino)

_=así los seis llegaron a ichiraku con los demás pero…..=_

Hinata: ya llegaron

Sakura: (volteando hacia dónde venían) quien es esa a la que viene cargando Sasuke (decía visiblemente enojada)

Temari: me huele a problemas

Sakura: QUIEN ES ELLA Sasuke (decía gritando, enojada y caminando hacia Sasuke y los demás y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo algo la detuvo…)

Artemis: espera (indiferente)

Sakura: QUE?¿

Artemis: Yue

Yue: que?¿

Artemis: carga a Sayuri valla a salir golpeada y se le mueran las pocas neuronas que le quedan

Sayuri: OYE

Yue: por qué yo?¿ aaa… da igual está bien (cargando a Sayuri)

Artemis: ahora si lo puedes golpear (seguía indiferente)

Sasuke: que?¿ nooo… espera yo puedo explicarlo aunque no debería ¬¬

Sakura: habla

Sasuke: ni siquiera sé porque te doy explicaciones no somos nada pero ellos (señalando a los demás) también aran preguntas y no dejaran de molestarme hasta que les cuente (se escuchó un "muy sabio de tu parte Uchiha" de parte de Sai) pero bueno ella es Sayuri… Sayuri Uchiha mi hermana melliza (todos se sorprenden)

Sakura: hermana?¿

Naruto: melliza?¿

Sasuke: si

Lee: cómo?¿

Sayuri: yo me fui un antes de que sucediera la tragedia de mi clan y estuve fuera todo este tiempo (dijo con una mirada melancólica pero la cambio inmediatamente por una sonrisa)

Artemis: ella se fue a los 4 años igual que yo (decía con su habitual seriedad)

Sayuri. Desde que llegamos a la aldea de la lluvia no s hicimos amigas

Naruto: no se supone que Artemis era linda y amigable?¿

Artemis: que quieres decir ¬¬

Tenten: lo mismo pensaba yo pero era solo actuación es como Neji en mujer igual de seria aunque habla un poco más pero en la mayoría es sarcástica

Artemis: ¬¬

Temari: bueno y quien es el?¿ (señalando a Yue)

Tenten: es Yue Hasamura mi primo y si también se fue desde pequeño a la misma aldea

Lee: (saliendo del shock de que Sasuke tuviera una melliza) pues entonces creo deberíamos presentarnos para que nos conozcan mejor y que VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!¡

Sayuri: que Artemis los presente a todos (con una súper sonrisa)

Yue: ella no me conoce

Artemis: claro que si (decía con superioridad en su voz)

Neji: como nos conoces a todos?¿

Artemis: no lo puedo decir pero tú y Hinata no tardaran en enterarse y los demás tampoco pero por el momento se e está prohibido decirlo

Shikamaru: esto es interesante pero… problemático

Tenten. Bueno pues preséntanos (decía con una sonrisa)

Artemis: está bien (bufando) empecemos con Shino Abúrame controla los insectos hace equipo con mi prima Hinata y con Kiba Inozuka Kiba puede pelear con su perro akamaru después esta Temari de Suna ninja de la aldea de la arena hermana del Kazekage hace equipo con sus hermanos Garaa y Kankuro pero paraqué presentarlos si no están es novia de Shikamaru pelea con su abanico controlando el aire, Shikamaru Nara controla las sombras hace equipo con Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi, Ino novia de Sai puede controlar la mente de su contrincante metiéndose en ella, Sai es Chouji usa distintas formas de pelea, Sai es ANBU fue parte del equipo 7 por un tiempo pero ahora ya no mmm… Sakura hace equipo con Sasuke y Naruto ellos son el original equipo 7 ella no tiene habilidades especiales pero tiene una fuerza sobrehumana es alumna de uno de los 3 sannin de Tsunade y aparte es médico ninja novia de Sasuke Uchiha el zombi sediento de sangre y venganza…

Sasuke: zombi?¿

Artemisa: (Ignorándolo olímpicamente) ex traidor de Konoha dueño del sharingan uno de los 2 sobrevivientes de su clan alumno de Kakashi y de Orochimaru y el ultimo integrante de su equipo es Naruto Uzumaki portador del kyubi alumno de Jiraiya sabe utilizar el rasengan héroe de Konoha ellos son los 3 alumnos de los 3 famosos sannin de Konoha, Rock Lee equipo con Tenten Hasamura y mi hermano Neji tampoco tiene una técnica especial es de los mejores en taijutsu y tiene aprendió la técnica de la flor de loto, Tenten la mejor maestra en armas de Konoha, Hinata novia de Naruto heredera del Souke con el byakugan, Neji también posee el byakugan heredero del Bouke, Sayuri Uchiha melliza de Sasuke posee el sharingan es sacerdotisa la mejor en taijutsu de la lluvia entre otras cosas, Yue Hasamura experto en combate y espionaje y a mí ya me conocen es una descripción de ustedes a grandes rasgos.

Tenten: wau…. Deseo saber pronto la razón por la cual sabes todo eso

Naruto: si yo también

Hinata: nosotros debemos irnos

Sayuri: mmm no creo poder llevarme a kiara puedes llevártela?¿

Artemis: pero si ustedes tienen la mansión Uchiha

Sayuri: está en remodelación y en el departamento de Sasuke no hay espacio

Artemis: (viendo a su hermano) puedo?¿

Hinata: no hay problema

Neji: está bien pero quien es kiara?¿

Sayuri: es mi perrita tiene como 3 años (decía sonriente al recordarla)  
_=así cada uno se fue por su rumbo=_

Neji: llegamos deja a kiara en el jardín

Hiashi: así que regresaste Artemis (dirigiéndose hacia ellos)

Hinata: padre

Artemis: Hiashi- sama (haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

Hiashi: solo llámame tío

Hinata: no te preocupes él no te pondrá el sello del pájaro enjaulado (sonriéndole a su prima)

Hiashi: se lo prometí a Neji y lo cumpliré

Artemisa: gracias (en eso Hiashi la abrazo y ella dudo en corresponder el abrazo pero al final lo hizo)

Hiashi: bueno váyanse a dormir mañana tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Hinata: está bien hasta mañana padre que descanses

Hiashi: igualmente

_=los 3 se fueron a su habitación la de Artemis estaba enfrente de la de Neji=_

Neji: Esta sigue siendo tu habitación, yo estoy igual al frente si necesitas algo solo pídemelo

Artemis: gracias solo me preparare y me dormiré

_0asi Neji se fue a su habitación Artemis se bañó se puso su pijama y cuando ya se iba a acostar tocaron la puerta=_

Artemis: pase

Neji: soy yo (pasando) ya te vas a dormir?¿

Artemis: si (terminando de trenzar y amarrar su cabello)

Neji: conservaste el cabello largo igual que mamá (dijo sentándose junto a ella en la cama)

Artemis: si me recuerda mucho a ella solo me lo he cortado una vez o tal vez dos pero siempre debajo de la cintura (decía con una leve sonrisa)

Neji: Tú sacaste el color de cabello de mamá

Artemis: y tú el de papá

Neji: bueno a que ir a dormir porque mañana tenemos entrenamiento (levantándose para irse)

Artemis: Demasiado temprano puedes levantarme?¿

Neji: porque?¿

Artemis: porque cuando suene mi alarma la apagare si es q no la rompo me quedare dormida y llegare tarde

Neji: está bien jaja porque no te muestras así frente a los demás?¿

Artemis: solo no quiero salir lastimada ya fuimos lastimados una vez y es lo menos que quiero tú me entiendes somos iguales jajajajajaja

Neji: bueno solo te falta confiar más y supongo que yo también

Artemis: mitra quien lo dice ¬¬

Neji: está bien (ya en la puerta pero antes de irse volteo a ver a su hermana) y me dirás como es que sabes todo de cada uno de los ninjas de Konoha?¿

Artemis: no te preocupes mañana lo sabrás

Neji: está bien

Artemis: Te puedo preguntar algo?¿

Neji: claro que?¿

Artemis: te gusta Tenten?¿

Neji: Eso es ridículo ella es solo mi compañera de equipo y mi amiga eso es todo

Artemis: o vamos no me mientas soy tu hermana puedo saberlo fácilmente

Neji: como lo supiste?¿ (pregunto ya resignado)

Artemis: por la cara que pusiste cuando abrazo a Yue

Neji: por eso te reías?¿

Artemis: si pero nadie más lo noto (a excepción de Sayuri pensó)

Neji: bueno que así se quede solo entre nosotros dos ok?¿

Artemis: no te preocupes nadie más lo sabrá

Neji: está bien ya duérmete

Artemis: está bien enamorado (dijo con una sonrisa burlona)

Neji: cállate (saliendo por fin del cuarto de Artemis)

Artemis: solo espero que Neji me comprenda y no se enoje conmigo cuando se entere de la verdad (se dijo para si misma mientras se acostaba en su cama)

_=así Artemis se quedó dormida=_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento lo sé no tengo perdón pero ps así suele pasar cuando sucede la inspiración no me llegaba y pues me estrese un poco y sin contar mis ganas de golpear a mis hermanos y dejarlos inconscientes son fastidiosos y odiosos pero bueno**

**Bel: pues yo te dije q me dejaras, no dejare huellas **

**Misa: no ¬¬ mi madre me mataría pero bueno una disculpa procurare actualizar más rápido y más seguido pero bueno espero sus ****Reviews**** y me conformo con que una persona lea mi fic me da ánimo y sé que al menos no está ignorada entre tantas historias q hay**

**Bel: bueno empecemos**

**Cap: 2 ¿tu? Maldito vago **

_=en la mansión Hyuga se encontraba un Neji intentando despertar a su "querida" hermana=_

Neji: Artemis ya levántate se nos ara tarde (decía desde el otro lado de la puerta)

Artemis: … (Silencio)

Neji: por kami ya levántate (en eso paso Hinata por ahí y vio su gran desesperación por despertar a la nombrada)

Hinata: que pasa Neji?¿

Neji: Artemis no me hace caso me pidió q la levantara y no he podido

Hinata: si quieres puedo entrar a despertarla

Neji: te lo agradecería

Hinata: bien (entrando al cuarto de su prima y cerrando la puerta) Artemis, Artemis, Artemis ya levántate

Artemis: … (Silencio)

Hinata: ARTEMISA…..¡! YA LEVANTATE QUIERES

Artemis: (despertándose por el susto y casi cayéndose de la cama) que?¿ cómo?¿ cuándo?¿ quién fue?¿ Sayuri me convenció (despertando completamente) ha Hinata eras tú porque me despiertas así?¿

Hinata: porque intente despertarte amablemente y no me hacías caso así q tuve q utilizar otra técnica, además Neji ya había intentado despertarte

Artemis: bueno ya estoy despierta que paso?¿

Hinata: solo para avisarte que te aliste para irnos al entrenamiento

Artemis: está bien en un momento salgo

Hinata: de acuerdo (saliendo del cuarto de Artemis y viendo a Neji) ya se levanto dice q en cualquier momento saldrá

Neji: gracias

Hinata: bien iré a terminar de prepararme

Neji: si yo haré lo mismo

_=después de que todos estuvieron listos se fueron rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento primero llegaron al de Hinata=_

Hinata: bueno yo aquí me quedo nos vemos en la tarde con los demás

Neji: claro

Artemis: nos vemos prima

_=así los otros dos Hyugas se fueron a los otros campos de entrenamiento=_

Neji: bien te llevare a tu campo de entrenamiento y luego me regresare al mío

Artemis: sabes no es necesario no me voy a perder ¬¬ (dijo viendo a su hermano)

Neji: pero…. (fue interrumpido por un grito)

Tenten: (que venía desde lejos con Yue y Lee) holaaaaaaaaaaa…

Neji: hmp

Artemis: hola (dijo fría igual que su hermano)

Tenten: o valla si son hermanos

Artemis: ¬¬ bueno mira Neji ya llego Yue me iré con él y no me iré sola ni me perderé ni nada

Lee: o pero si es la dulce hermana de Neji (dijo corriendo a abrazarla)

Tenten: dulce?¿

Artemis: (viendo las intenciones de Lee) kyyyyaaaa pervertido (y con una patada lo lanzo lejos)

Tenten: jajajaja eso fue divertido

Artemis: bueno ya me voy vienes Yue?¿

Yue: está bien

Neji: nos vemos al rato

Artemis. De acuerdo y discúlpenme con su amigo pero es culpa por ser y actuar tan raro

Tenten: no te preocupes sobrevivió a la patada de Yue sobrevivirá a la tuya

Yue: se lo merecía es tan raro

Artemis: si como sea ya vámonos

_=así los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta pasar por el campo de entrenamiento y ahí se encontraron con Sayuri=_

Sasuke: te dije que pasarían por aquí

Sayuri: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Artemis: hola

Yue: hola

Sayuri: bueno me voy con ellos nos vemos en la tarde primo

Sasuke: claro no vayas a matar a alguien con tu torpeza

Sayuri: que insinúas inepto?¿

Artemis: ya vámonos quieres?¿

Sayuri: bien bien ya vámonos

_=los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a su campo de entrenamiento pero su maestro nunca llego esperaron por más de dos horas=_

Sayuri: quien se cree para no llegar al primer entrenamiento de su primer equipo ¿?

Yue: solo nos hizo perder el tiempo

Artemis: hmp

Yue. No te molesta (refiriéndose a Artemis)

Sayuri: aunque no lo parezca está planeando como vengarse

Artemis: bueno vayámonos

_=así estos tres jóvenes se fueron y esperaron a que el entrenamiento de sus amigos acabara y se dirigieron al lugar acordado=_

_=ya todos reunidos=_

Sayuri: y nuestro sensei nunca llego estuvimos dos horas esperándolo (decía terminando de contar la anécdota)

Naruto: wau es peor que Kakashi

Sakura: ya lo creo

Shikamaru: (que hasta ese momento había estado viendo fijamente a las recién llegadas) Artemisa eres tú? ¿

Temari: o vamos Shikamaru eres un vago pero no exageres nos la presentaron ayer

Artemis: ya lo dijo tu novia

Shikamaru: sabes que no me refiero a eso, tenemos que hablar (se levantó y se llevó a Artemis a un lugar alejado de todos)

Tenten: y ahora que le pasa al vago?¿

Temari: eso quisiera saber yo

Naruto: eso fue raro y miren que soy yo quien lo dice

Kiba: ni que lo digas

_=mientras tanto con Shikamaru y Artemis=_

Artemis: que te sucede porque me jalas?¿ (soltándose del agarre del chico)

Shikamaru: porque hasta hace un momento te reconocí, desde ayer me lo sospechaba pero si eres tu

Artemis. Claro que soy yo vago problemático

Shikamaru: sin duda eres tú, eres la única que me llama así, porque no lo dijiste inmediatamente

Artemis: no lo encontré importante

Shikamaru: pero sí lo era, eres mi amiga no?¿

Artemis: si soy tu amiga pero bueno así suele pasar cuando sucede ya paso

Shikamaru: Bien (en eso voltearon porque se escuchó un grito)

_=mientras tanto con los demás (esto ocurre al mismo tiempo en que hablan Shikamaru y Artemis)=_

Sayuri: Que se traerá ese tipo con mi amiga?¿

Neji: A mí también me gustaría saberlo

Hita: pues al parecer ya se conocían o eso parece

Temari: pues yo soy la más confundida

Sayuri: será misa pero el tipo es medio rarito

Ino: ese tipo tiene nombre

Tenten: y es Shikamaru Nara

Sayuri: Nara?¿

Temari: si eso dijo

Neji: porque

Sayuri: kyaaaaaaaaaaa es Shikamaru

Sasuke: si eso te lo dijimos ayer

_=mientras tanto con los otros dos después del grito=_

Artemis: creo que ya se dio cuenta de quién eres

Shikamaru: siempre tan distraída

Artemis: si pero bueno así es ella, pero como te diste cuenta de que era yo?¿

Shikamaru: Bueno primero se me hizo conocido el apellido aunque nunca me imaginé que fueras hermana de Neji, después cuando nos nombraste a todos y diste nuestros datos empecé a analizarlo y esta mañana me acorde de mi estancia en la lluvia y de cuando me contaste tu secreto así que una cosa me llevo a otra

Artemis: era de suponerse viniendo de ti pero bueno puedes guardar el secreto

Shikamaru: por quien me tomas ni siquiera a Temari le he dicho

Artemis: si ya se, por fin se me hizo conocer a la chica que robaba tus sueño y eso es mucho tiempo en tu vida siempre un vago un vago problemático

Shikamaru: si lo se jajaja

Artemis regresemos con los demás que conociendo a Sayuri ya les ha de haber dicho el porque nos conocemos y nos espera un interrogatorio (decía empezando a caminar seguida por Shikamaru rumbo a sus amigos)

_=con los demás después del gritito=_

Sayuri: si ya lo sé pero es Shikamaru Nara

Temari: me estas desesperando

Sayuri: es que es el vago problemático

Sasuke: nos podrías explicar

Neji: no entendemos nada de lo que dices

Tenten: si habla

Sayuri: lo que pasa es que Shikamaru estuvo una temporada en la lluvia un año para ser exactos

Ino: lo recuerdo fue el año en el que no recibió a Temari para ser su guía, y lo mandaron a trabajar con una ninja de la lluvia

Sayuri: pues no era necesariamente una ninja de la lluvia y no era una persona era un equipo y era mi equipo estuvo viviendo con nosotras por todo un año

Temari: que?¿ yo no sabía eso

Sayuri: si fue un año algo extraño y pues ellos dos terminaron unos mesen antes de que el regresara

Tenten: terminaron?¿

Temari: fueron novios (decía entre sorprendida y enojada)

Sayuri: así fueron novios por casi un año eran una pareja algo extraña pero divertida parecían mis padres cuando hacía algo que no debía

Ino: clásico de Shikamaru

_=es eso llegaron los nombrados=_

Temari: TU¡! MALDITO VAGO (decía parándose de su silla y señalando a Shikamaru)

Artemis: te lo dije (viendo a Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: cálmate mujer (acercándose a Temari)

Artemis: creo que alguien ya les conto cierto?¿

Sayuri: lo siento no sabía que se pondría así (decía con ojos de cachorrito)

Artemis/Shikamaru: (suspiro) supongo les tendremos que contar

Ino: si no quieres que Temari te asesine te lo recomiendo

Shikamaru: esto es tan… (fue interrumpido)

Artemis: problemático lo se

Temari: y bien que esperan para hablar?¿ (decía visiblemente enojada y con las manos en la cintura)

Shikamaru: bueno no fue la gran cosa hace un año y medio me mandaron a la lluvia como apoyo para descifrar unos códigos y me asignaron con un equipo

Artemis: era mi equipo y estuvimos trabajando juntos por 5 meses y después él debía quedarse por unas cuestiones políticas que la verdad no me interesa recordar

Shikamaru: como sea en el primer mes que estuve ahí me asignaron vivir en la casa de su equipo ya que era tonto pagar un hotel si me iba a quedar mucho tiempo

Artemis: además Sayuri y nuestro otro compañero ofrecieron nuestra casa y el acepto es simple convivíamos y en ese mes nos llevamos tan bien que decidimos empezar a salir es simple pero duramos cerca de 9 meses saliendo y después decidimos dejarlo por la paz

Sasuke: por qué?¿

Artemis: porque a pesar de que nos complementábamos el uno al otro después de un tiempo éramos como los mejores amigos ya no era una relación amorosa de echo dudo que alguna vez lo fuera el punto es que él estaba enamorado de otra chica (señalando a Temari ocasionando que se pusiera roja) el cual él pensaba que era problemático el no ser correspondido y decidió guardárselo

Shikamaru: pero Artemis un poco antes de regresar a Konoha me dijo que lo pensara y que era mejor arriesgarse y que cualquier cosa ella estaría conmigo después de todo se convirtió en mi mejor amiga en tan poco tiempo

Artemis: es todo yo lo convencí de declarársele a la mujer descrita por el como "la mujer más problemática del mundo" y en caso de que lo rechazara yo le patearía el trasero después de todo es de mis mejores amigos y no lo dejaría sufrir

Shikamaru: bueno eso también y eso es la historia en resumen no hay gran cosa

Temari: (abrazando a Artemis) GRACIAS¡! Aunque quisieras patearme el trasero pero gracias por convencer a Shika pensé que nunca lo haría hasta me estaba cansando de mandarle indirectas a cierto dudo que pudieras hacerme algo

Artemis. Si si como digas pero suéltame (separándose de Temari)

Shikamaru: yo no lo dudaría ella es muy fuerte y enojada es mejor no molestarla aún recuerdo que estuve dos semanas en el hospital por un comentario

Sayuri: yo también, me prohibió curarte y tuviste que conformarte con lo que pudieron hacer los medico ninja jajajaja

Shikamaru: si lo recuerdo

Sakura: eres medico ninja Sayuri?¿

Sayuri: la mejor he de decir jaja tengo entrenamiento en ese rango me gusta la medicina

Sakura: yo también lo soy la mejor de la aldea bueno me falta un poco para superar a Tsunade-sama pero ya casi (dijo un poco altanera)

_=se desato una pequeña pelea de egos y habilidad entre Sakura y Sayuri=_

Sayuri: o si me dio algunas clases Tsunade pero mejore mis técnicas por mis métodos y soy considerada la mejor en el área

Sakura: de tu aldea supongo?¿

Sayuri: no de echo de todas las aldeas

Sakura: lo pondría en duda digo no conocen las habilidades de todos los medico ninjas

Shikamaru: yo no, ella es la mejor en esa rama ya supero a Tsunade desde hace mucho puede curar incluso huesoso rotos en cuestión de segundos

Sakura: eso lo puedo hacer aunque gasta mucho chacra

Shikamaru: he ahí el punto ella lo hace y no le afecta en nada puede seguir peleando con su rendimiento al cien

Sayuri: así es, además no deberías ser tan altanera Haruno digo hasta en ese punto deberías tener humildad

Artemis: si deberías después de todo si quieres ser la mejor práctica y no andes de engreída

Sakura: ustedes que saben no saben por lo que yo pase para ser mejor

Artemis: todos pasamos por muchas cosas tal vez peores que tú para superarnos todos los días todos tenemos una motivación sea negativa o positiva pero la tenemos, tú no sabes por lo que Sayuri y yo pasamos y sin embargo no andamos presumiendo solo provocaste a Sayuri y ella te respondió

Sakura: Si como sea (dijo cruzando de brazos y enojada)

Sayuri: Si eso, HERMANO (llamando la atención del susodicho que al igual que los demás se mantenía al margen de la discusión)

Sasuke: que?¿

Sayuri: Te prohíbo que salgas con ella (señalando a Sakura) NUNCA, me escuchaste?¿ no te merece

Sasuke: Porque te aria caso?¿ además porque saldría con ella solo es una compañera de equipo una amiga es todo

_=después de su larga platica se dispusieron a comer y hablar de su día de entrenamiento incluso a Sakura se le paso el enojo hasta que se pasó el día y decidieron irse cada quien por su lado=_

Hinata: bueno vámonos

Neji: hmp

Sayuri: adiós Artemis nos vemos mañana a ver si el sensei se digna a venir

_=y así todos se despidieron unos de otros los Hyuga llegaron a la mansión se fueron a sus habitaciones después bajaron a cenar y luego a dormir este fue su día y esperaron a que amaneciera=_

_**Continuara…**_

**Misa: bueno eso es todo por hoy espero les guste la historia**

**Bel: esperamos actualizar pronto **

**Misa: no quiero que piensen que odio a Sakura no la odio pero se me hizo interesante ponerla un poco odiosa además así se creaba el odio con Sayuri la cual no dejara que su hermano se quede con cualquiera no?¿**

**Bel: eso le da un poco más de drama jajajaja**

**Misa: pero no se preocupen no la pondré como la mala solo un poco altanera y grosera y tal vez la pongan en su lugar pero nada grave además no quería hacer lo común y poner de mala a Karin no se me hace muy original jeje**

**Bel: además así le pone más cache o algo así jejeje es así como poco usual**

**Misa: y tampoco me gusta que se la pase de mártir y que le lleguen las cosas como en bandeja de plata, que se lo gane si quiere como todos en mi historia no me gusta eso de ponerla de sufrida y que le pasa de todo y así, y que de repente todo se le compone por arte de magia pues no**

**Bel. Además que se gane a la cuñada que no?¿**

**Misa: jajaja cierto bueno ya dadas las aclaraciones esperamos escribir pronto y también esperamos sus comentarios constructivos o destructivos enserio sus ****Reviews me dan inspiración para escribir y continuar la historia **

**Bel: gracias nos leeremos pronto o eso espero **

**Misa: si yo también**

**Bel: tengo varios métodos de tortura digo persuasión para que Misa escriba **

**Misa: bueno espero estén bien y nos leemos luego jaja creo eso ya lo repetimos bueno hasta otra **


End file.
